A Chore for Aaron
by Ikitsumi
Summary: A cold November day where Aaron has to go do something in Cynthia's place.  But his jacket's gone!  Luckily for him, he gets to borrow the jacket of his object of affection to stay warm.  THIS IS CRAP GUYS X.x  But R R anyways? :3


**GUYS! Be proud of me! My first EUS fic! 3**

**This is based off of SuicidalToeSocks's adorable picture that's my background, Let Me Give You Cavities (it's on deviantART.) I had to write. Unfortunately, I think that this fic itself is crap because it's now 5 in the morning and I've been writing stuff since 2 in the morning and gahhh, wth. I hope it's OK though. :3**

**I want these two to be together. It'd be adorable. R+R~

* * *

**Just another day at the Sinnoh League...another cold November day. Cynthia had taken it upon herself to order winter clothes for the Elites, but due to her administrative duties, she couldn't even go pick them up. What a situation this turned out to be.

"Come on now, just because I'm the first person you see, you tell me to go fetch clothes when I could be training my beautiful Bug Pokemon!" Aaron burst out angrily, immediately regretting it when Cynthia's glare loomed over the youngest Elite member.

"Listen, you. I ordered these clothes for you too, so you might as well be grateful and go get them. I've got a lot of meetings to attend, that's why I can't go," Cynthia snapped. "If you feel like suffering a cold winter and dealing with the guilt of the rest of us suffering too, then be my guest," she told him, stalking off with a stack of papers in tow before Aaron could retaliate.

"Geez, what a heifer..." Aaron mumbled under his breath, wondering what everyone else was up to.

If only Cynthia was earlier, she could have caught Flint, who was doing nothing more than visiting Sunyshore City (as usual.) Bertha was out buying food for dinner tonight, so Aaron knew she was occupied. Lucian...where was he? He never did much more than read, so Aaron assumed that the Psychic master was either at Canalave City's library or in his own room.

The green-haired Bug master made his way to the front of the building, pausing to look at the coat rack. Something seemed extremely off suddenly-usually his and Flint's jackets were always there This was the first time that he'd seen no coats on the rack.

"How the heck am I supposed to go out now?" Aaron fumed, crossing his arms with a slight pout to his lips that came naturally. There was no way he was going out in this cold weather.

"What's wrong?" Came the female voice that straightened Aaron out almost immediately. Cynthia was still carrying a stack of papers, but with the amount, Aaron had to wonder how she hadn't lost her balance yet.

"My only jacket is missing!" Aaron exclaimed. "With how cold it is outside, I'll catch pneumonia and die of I go like this!" he told her, holding out his arms to his sides to emphasize the tank top.

"Well, you could borrow my coat, if you don't mind looking a little feminine. ...wait, it's too long," Cynthia said, looking between her and Aaron to compare heights.

"What's all the yelling about? I'm trying to read," came a voice that startled Aaron even more than Cynthia. Lucian was looking at the two with a slightly menacing look at being disturbed.

"My jacket's missing and I have to go pick up the clothes that Cynthia ordered," Aaron replied in an unwanted quiet voice, his face burning. Most everyone in the League had a suspicion about Aaron's feelings for Lucian (except for the object of interest), but no one except for Flint had pressured him to tell it (which resulted in both of them having blackmail for each other because of Flint's frequent excursions to Sunyshore City.).

"Just take mine for now," Lucian said, slipping his jacket off in what Aaron would have called painstakingly slow and full of sweet torture.

"Stop being all showy so we can get on with our lives," Cynthia snapped.

Lucian rolled his eyes and dropped the plum coat on Aaron's head, the Bug master's trademark leaf-shaped cowlick pressing down to cover Aaron's eye.

Aaron pulled it off and hurriedly put it on, hoping that everyone would just leave him alone at this point. "Thanks so much Lucian, I'll pay you back somehow!" Aaron said as he turned around and dashed out the door to call Beautifly out.

Once he was out of view, Cynthia looked at Lucian from the corner of her eye. "To me, it's pretty obvious you've taken a liking to the boy," she said quietly.

"As always, you've got me figured out," Lucian smiled calmly, turning back to return to his room.

"Have you considered that he may have those feelings as well?" the Sinnoh Champion asked.

The Psychic master paused. "I'd like to test it out," he smirked, continuing on his way.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Aaron landed in front of Sunyshore City's Pokemon Center, sighing as he recalled Beautifly to give it a rest. He wandered over to a nearby cafe, really craving a hot and sweet drink. He stopped dead in his tracks once he got in, a mischeivous grin coming to his face as he saw Flint and Volkner sitting at a table by themselves, seemingly enjoying the attention that a bunch of girls were giving them, even though they were doing nothing but keeping their distance and squealing.

"Look what we have here," he said as he passed by Flint, making the Fire master whirl around. "Hey Aaron," he said cheerily. "Oh, what's this? This isn't your jacket, is it?" Flint looked up suspiciously, a smile coming to his face.

"He let me borrow it because my jacket's missing, thanks very much," Aaron retorted, then turned to the counter to order something. He noticed a small shelf with a bunch of different tea packets coming in different flavors. "Maybe I can get these for him," he thought with a giddy smile, then picked up a few and handed them to the cashier. He waited a few minutes to get his drink, then went to go join Volkner and Flint, garnering the table more squeals for the trio of good-looking men.

"So what're you up to?" Volkner asked.

"Cynthia's making me go pick up our winter clothes. If she'd been earlier, it'd have been you who'd have to go get them. Consider yourself lucky," Aaron leered at Flint, who grinned back with a thumbs-up.

"Oh well..." Aaron shrugged, staring into his drink.

"Hm, I wonder. How does that jacket feel?" Flint asked, looking at the suit-like plum coat. "It seems kinda thin if you ask me..." he remarked.

"It's actually warm," Aaron beamed. "I was able to survive a flight from the League to here, enduring an ocean breeze. Not bad, huh?" He said with a smug expression, blushing after a few seconds. "I-It's not what it sounded like!" He exclaimed, finishing his drink. "I'll catch up with you two later, I have an errand to run," the teenager said, standing up and giving them a short wave. "One more thing," he added after pausing with his back to them.

"Hm, what's up?" Flint asked, grinning at Aaron's shyness.

"Surprise!" Aaron grinned as he whirled around, snapping a photo of the two before running out gleefully with Flint's roar behind him. He called out Beautifly again and made his way towards Veilstone.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Here's your package, boss lady," Aaron wheezed as he set down the enormous box in front of Cynthia's desk.

"Thank you Aaron," Cynthia said sweetly, signing a bunch of papers. "Oh yeah, don't you think that since you're done, you should go return Lucian's coat to him?" She asked.

Aaron's expression turned crestfallen. "...hm, yeah, I suppose you're right..." he said, looking down a little.

"I think he had something he wanted to tell you as well," she said, not looking up from her papers.

"I guess I'll go then...excuse me," Aaron said, stepping out of the room and making his way to Lucian's room.

Truthfully, he didn't want to surrender the coat just yet. Even though it smelled like the Canalave Library (which didn't have a pleasant aroma, seeing as there were very old books there), it was Lucian's coat and gave the young Bug master a lot of warmth physically and emotionally. He slowly continued walking, continuing to wear the coat until he reached the door of the Psychic Elite's room and knocked on it.

"Come in," he heard Lucian call, and the boy hesitantly opened the door and stepped inside.

"Hey Lucian!" Aaron exclaimed, handing Lucian the bag that had the assorted tea packets in it.

"Oh, are these for me? Thanks," Lucian said in mild surprise, setting them on his desk.

"Oh yeah, I'm here to give this back," Aaron added, starting to unbutton the jacket. He blushed immensely as Lucian walked up and began to unbutton it for him.

"I can tell, you don't want to give it up just yet, right?" The older man asked, pausing in the unbuttoning.

"...truthfully, no," Aaron admitted.

"Why?" Lucian asked in a quiet voice.

Aaron's face grew redder at this point. "Because it's warm...and it's the closest thing I'll get to being close to you..." he whispered, looking down shamefully.

Lucian was quiet, then placed his hand under Aaron's chin and brought it up so he could place a kiss on the surprised boy's lips. "Why would you think that?" He asked after he broke the kiss, a smile on his face as he pulled the coat off and tossed it aside, wrapping his arms closely around Aaron. "There are other ways of staying warm, you know," Lucian said as he pulled Aaron in the direction of his bed.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"If those two don't show up, they're in some deep sh-" Flint started before Cynthia gave him a worried look to shush him. Bertha had spent all that time cooking and Lucian and Aaron hadn't even shown up. "Flint, could you go get them?" The older woman asked in a kind voice, even though he knew that behind it was fury.

"Sure thing, grandma," Flint bounded off before Bertha could snap at him as well. "Women...geez..." he rolled his eyes, then stopped in front of Lucian's room. "Hey dudes, Bertha's gonna be pissed if you don't come eat now," he said, flinging the door open. The Fire master grinned as he pulled out his phone to snap a picture as payback for earlier. It should be sufficient to explain to Bertha why they missed dinner that evening, because even the old woman would say that this would be warmer than her meal.


End file.
